Circles
by The Questor Reborn
Summary: It had been a week since had made a total fool of himself in front of the embarrassed shoppers of Gap, Kurt had confessed to him, and his thoughts had started, and continued, to go in circles. Klaine One-shot, COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Glee and its various characters are the property of Global, or Fox or which ever network it is.

Note: This is set shortly after Comeback with some minor adjustments to the end of Silly Love Songs, any episodes afterward don't apply.

Saturday night was Kurt and Blaine's designated 'Mercedes Night'- though it really should have been named 'Mercedes Afternoon' as it was only four, but, as Kurt said, it just didn't have quite the same flair. So every Saturday Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and sometimes Rachel or Wes or David would meet up in a hole-in-the-wall café-karaoke hybrid in just outside Lima. During their afternoon, Mercedes would fill Kurt in on the juicy McKinley gossip he'd missed at Dalton that week, and then they'd usually monopolize the karaoke machine for a long mix of musical songs and top hits and occasionally eighties pop music, much to the amusement of the regular patrons, and the irritation of the old woman running the place.

It had been a week since he had made a total fool of himself in front of the embarrassed shoppers of Gap, and Kurt had confessed to him.

Kurt had been understanding to a fault when Blaine had explained exactly how mixed up he was and that he needed a few days to think things through.

It had been a week since Blaine's thoughts had started, and continued, to run in circles like an energizer bunny-dog chasing it's tail over and over for hours and hours. Kurt's a great friend, what if they messed up? It's practically a statistical requirement if they did get together- the two of them being teenage boys, the most vindictive, petty, jealous, and all-around hopeless kind of people- aside from teenage girls. It's a given one of them would screw up- say something, do something, not say something…

But Blaine _does _like Kurt a lot, adore even. (Maybe even love, if Blaine is completely honest with himself- which he isn't; their friendship's too new, the thought too frightening for that) He will admit to harboring the tiniest crush ever since that first day of pathetic spying attempt followed by Kurt's heartbreakingly tired explanation of the McKinley situation. Though Blaine didn't actually realize the crush for what it was until later when the urge to beat Dave Karofsky's face in nearly overrode his usually pacifistic nature and mental reminders that as a guy who sings in a choir, he isn't exactly a bruiser.

Then there's another thing, another thing holding him back from grabbing Kurt and- well doing/saying/acting on some urges that aren't the sort of thing that strictly just-friends type people do.

He wonders if it's healthy for Kurt to latch onto him, the first actual fellow team gay- not counting that Sam guy Kurt swears up and down isn't straight despite that habit of making out with that blonde cheerleader. Kurt shouldn't think that just because Blaine's the first gay guy, that that means that they need to fall in love or anything. But then a second part of him argues that he isn't Kurt's first crush- nor even the second, Kurt had admitted that there had been others before the whole Finn debacle.

And so it goes back and forth, in pointless circles serving no point but to give Blaine a week-long headache of massive proportions.

"Order's up," the barista says loudly and drops Kurt's froofy more-milk-than-caffeine drink, and Blaine's old stand by; Medium drip coffee.

He grabs the pair, ignores the way the cheap mugs burn his fingers and heads over to the table Mercedes and Kurt have claimed, a table that is meant to fit four people, but looks like it should only fit two. Sitting across from each other at that table built for two they look like a couple on a date- provided you ignore the rather obvious signs that Kurt bats for the other team.

Blaine instantly feels jealous, which he has to admit is rather stupid. Then he mentally yells at himself that he and Kurt are just friends and as such Kurt can date a belly-dancing denturist from Norway for all it's Blaine's business. He then proceeds to feel jealous anyways. Blaine resolves to ignore the whole thing and go sit down. He only succeeds on one account. It isn't the feelings one.

"Your mocha," He tells Kurt, setting the chipped blue mug down, "and a muffin for milady." Mercedes smiles, accepts the pastry, and gestures for Blaine to sit down, all without stopping her commentary on the Great McKinley Review.

"Justine Beiber?" Kurt asks, half horrified, half amused.

Mercedes' bag takes up the remaining space next to her, so Blaine's only option is to sit squashed next to Kurt. He briefly wonders if Mercedes planned that, you never know with her.

"It was better than it sounds," Mercedes assures Kurt, "But onto more important things! It's nice to see you two finally got together- I mean the sexual tension? No offense but I get enough of that with the Finn-Rachel-Quinn-Sam-Santana-Brittany-Artie-Tina-Mike quadrangle, or whatever it is."

Kurt exchanges a glance with Blaine, amused, but slightly embarrassed. The blush, Blaine finds to be stupidly adorable and makes him- well that would be the not just friends territory.

"We're just friends," Blaine explains quickly, as cute as that blush was, he didn't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable.

"Not that there's any 'just' about it," Kurt adds promptly, "We're like Glinda and Elphaba. Only male, and not green."

"But Kurt said…" Mercedes starts to say before interrupting herself, saying "Never mind" giving the two of them an unfathomable look and continuing on with her McKinley stories.

They finish their coffee and sing a few karaoke songs, one of which, due to a lost bet, is Hot by Avril Lavigne. Blaine sings the whole thing while staring at Kurt, much to the glee of a group of teen girls at another table.

(Blaine can kind of see why people might think they're going out.)

He gets revenge by making Kurt sing 'Poor, Unfortunate Souls' from the Little Mermaid with Mercedes as an impromptu, but kickass, Ariel. Kurt's Ursula is so adorable and precious that Blaine really wants to hug him to death, or act on a few of those not just friends urges. He settles for a very manly one-arm hug, which sets of another blush, only upping the adorable factor

They are just leaving the café when Kurt ducks back inside for a 'quick trip to the gentlemen's room', That's when Mercedes pounces.

"What happened?" She demands the moment Kurt is out of earshot. Blaine's tempted to say 'what happened to what?' but decides he knows better than to mess with a girl like Mercedes.

"He confessed to me," Blaine admits quietly, staring holes into his shoes, "I don't know how I didn't notice before, I mean we sang a song together with the line 'gosh, your lips look delicious' in it."

Mercedes rolls her eyes and says "Yes I know all that, what I don't know is what _you _said."

"I asked for time to think," He replies, noticing the intricate pattern the dead leaves on the sidewalk have made. When he dares look up, Mercedes nods, a little sad, but calm- like she'd expected this.

"I'm not going to ask that you say yes- that wouldn't be fair to either of you- but please think about it seriously."

"I will- I am," Blaine replies solemnly.

Mercedes' eyes narrow and take on a dangerous gleam, one found in mother bears' while protecting their cubs. "And no matter what you decide, you look after my boy Kurt," she stabs a finger at his chest "or I will pull a Sue Sylvester and _end _you, get it?"

That's when Kurt reappears. He takes in the two of them and murmurs "I doubt I really want to know…"

!

A day later Blaine is still no closer to an answer, and a lot closer to going completely _insane _from all of this mental chaos Kurt is putting him through. So during his study class he decides to take a page out of his American Law textbook and approach it logically .

_Pros_, he writes at the top.

_1. I like- adore (love?) Kurt_

He pauses and decides that logic requires a more in depth analysis- why he likes Kurt.

_Because he likes singing, he likes singing with _me_, he knows all the words to _My Fair Lady, _he thinks my jokes are funny, he remembers my coffee order, he irons his uniform shirts, he wrinkles his nose when he yawns, he blushes whenever I bring up the fact that he was on McKinley's cheerleading team, he was _on_ a cheerleading team…_

Blaine stops himself when he realizes that though he does really like thinking about what makes Kurt so amazing, it isn't very productive to finding an answer. _Cons_, he writes below why he likes Kurt.

_1. If we break up we wouldn't be friends_

He stares at the page. Or wouldn't they? Even after the rather embarrassing crush, Finn and Kurt were still friends. (Though Blaine didn't envy what had to happen first) Why couldn't he and Kurt do the same, need be?

With new found courage, Blaine crumples up the page into a ball, tosses it into the garbage and grabs his cell.

Only one way to know.!

"Kurt, if we weren't together, would you still be my friend?" Blaine asks the moment he finds Kurt during their lunch break. They are blissfully alone, a deserted hallway, Wes and David off doing something (thanks to the text he sent to both of them threatening to destroy them if they didn't leave him and Kurt alone for a few minutes)

Kurt's expression flickers from dismay, to sorrow, to resignation faster than _.

"That's not my answer," Blaine adds quickly.

Hope flickers in Kurt's eyes. "Yes, of course. I mean-" Blaine nods; that's all the answer he needs.

He reaches out, gently grabs Kurt's shoulder, and leans forward. Right before he kisses Kurt, he changes his mind and instead presses his lips against his forehead. Kurt's first two 'first kisses' both don't count to Blaine's mind, perhaps third time's the charm, but he thinks that Kurt ought to do it himself, on his own violation, for it to be done right.

He leans back, feeling oddly winded for something that really didn't involve any holding of breath. In that moment, with both of them so close together, the silent hallway, Kurt standing with he eyes closed, the world feels fragile, like a harsh word would shatter it like a spun sugar figurine dropped carelessly on the ground.

Kurt's eyes flutter open. They stand there mutely for a long moment, just breathing. Eventually Kurt says very softly "You missed." His eyes burning with conflicting emotions, not breaking Blaine's gaze.

"Better show me how it's done then," Blaine replies just as softly, not moving. Kurt's eyes widen, his shoulders square and he tilts his head up ever so slightly. Blaine knows that routine, Kurt does it every time before he sings if he's nervous, but determined to go on anyways.

Kurt smiles, a bit wobbly and a lot nervous, but excited and amazed, and leans forward.

They're still kissing ten minutes later when a teacher stumbles across them in the hallway and gives the both of them detentions.

Blaine honestly doesn't care, and he's fairly sure Kurt doesn't either.

!

The next Mercedes night, it was her turn to fetch the caffeine, so Blaine took the opportunity to steal her seat across from Kurt. He grins widely at Kurt because he is kind of stupidly pleased with the fact that it's him and Kurt who look like they're on a date this time.

Kurt looks confused, but he grins back before launching into yet another debate with himself over whether or not patterned scarves were in or out.

Blaine doesn't pay much attention, having heard it at least four and a half times previously, but is content to listen to Kurt's dramatic monologue, and watch his animate expression.

_This_, he thinks to himself, _this is how it's supposed to be._

FIN

Notes: This was much longer than intended. Apologies for making Blaine rather out of character, despite Kurt being in love with him on the show, very little has really revealed his personality, leading to me having to pretty much make it up.

Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
